Family Of Friends
by Marymel
Summary: Mac spends Thanksgiving with his Phoenix family.


**I don't own MacGyver.**

 **To all my readers in the US, Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **No MacGyver this week, but I thought a Thanksgiving story would be cool. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Mac smiled a sleepy smile as he came into the kitchen after a brief nap. Bozer hummed a little song to himself as he made his way around the kitchen. The whole house was filled with the smell of pumpkin spice and cinnamon.

Bozer smiled when he looked up and saw his best friend. "Hey, sleepy head," he said with a cheerful smile.

"What's all this?" Mac asked as he rolled his shoulders.

"This..." Bozer said as he waved his hand over the busy stove. "This is Thanksgiving."

Mac smirked. "We usually don't make a big deal of Thanksgiving."

"This is different," a familiar voice said behind him.

Mac turned and smiled when he saw Jack. He glanced at the box in his hand. "You cook something?"

Jack grinned. "I don't have takeout all the time. But this is from that place downtown you like. Blueberry peach pie."

"And Riley's bringing sweet potatoes," Bozer added.

Mac couldn't help but smile. He had to admit he liked the idea of Thanksgiving dinner. "All right," he said.

Jack and Bozer shared a glance as they watched Mac amble into the living room. Jack gave the pie to Bozer and followed the blond. He found his friend on the couch, staring forward with a sad look in his eyes. Jack sat across from his friend. "What's up?"

"Oh," Mac sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Just..."

Jack smiled sadly, knowing his friend had been through a lot in the past year. He patted Mac's arm. "You need a holiday."

Mac chuckled softly. "When I was a kid, my grandma would spend all Thanksgiving morning in the kitchen. She'd start early, get the turkey in the oven, then start on the side dishes. Every year, grandpa would watch the parade with me on TV. He'd sit in his chair and ask if she needed help. She'd always say no." Mac smiled at the memory.

A small smile crossed Jack's face. "It was a big deal, huh?"

"Yeah," Mac said. "We spent the holidays with my grandparents every year. After my mom died, we still spent Thanksgiving here."

"I'll bet you watched the parade and wondered what made the balloons float," Jack said with a smile.

"Hm, yeah," Mac said with a soft laugh. The sadness returned to his eyes. "My dad just leaving me here...then Thanksgiving was just my grandpa and me after my grandma passed. We still had Thanksgiving dinner...just much smaller."

Jack smiled sadly. "I think I would have loved him."

Mac smiled thoughtfully. "Yeah. Anyway...after he died, Thanksgiving wasn't that big a deal anymore."

Jack watched as Mac pursed his lips. He patted Mac's arm. "Well, it's a big deal now," he said .

Mac looked at his friend's warm, smiling face. He couldn't help but smile himself. He'd missed sharing the holiday with family. Now he had a whole new chance.

"Okay," Bozer said as he came in. "Matty and Riley will be here any minute. The pumpkin pie is cooling, and turkey is ready."

A warm smile came to Mac's face as he thought of spending a holiday he used to love with his best friends - friends who were his family.

Sure enough, there was a knock at the door. Bozer happily walked to the door to hear Riley say, "Come on, open up!"

"Yeah," Matty added. "This food is getting cold!"

Bozer smiled as he opened the door and greeted his dear friends. "Hey! Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" The women said.

Mac and Jack stood to greet them. "Happy Thanksgiving, guys!" Jack hugged Riley as she walked in.

Riley smiled at Mac. "Happy Thanksgiving, Mac."

"Happy Thanksgiving," Mac said. He turned and saw his father standing in the doorway. James looked as though he didn't think he should have come.

Mac broke the tension by walking over to his dad. "Happy Thanksgiving," he said as he held out his hand.

James shook his son's hand. "Thank you. Happy Thanksgiving to you."

Mac smiled sadly, thinking of the many holidays he and his grandfather had after his father left. He knew they were making baby steps toward reconciliation, but it was still progress.

Matty broke the tension by saying, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."

A chorus of "yeah" and "me too" was heard in the living room.

Mac breathed deeply and welcomed his father into his home. "Well..." he smiled at Bozer. "You did say the turkey's ready, right?"

"I'll bring it in if you'll set the table," Bozer said. Riley went to help bring in the food.

James looked around the house. "You know..." he said to Mac. "I'm glad you kept the place."

Mac smiled nervously. He'd always wished his father would've come back and they could be together for the holidays. Now they were, little by little, finding their way back together.

James looked at his son watching him. "I did miss you. Every Thanksgiving, Christmas...I wanted to come back..."

"Dad..." Mac said holding up his hand. "Let's just...I've waited all this time to spend the holiday with you. Let's just get through it."

A sad smile crossed James' face, knowing the hurt he'd caused his son. "Let's enjoy it."

The two shared a somewhat happy silence, agreeing to put the past aside, at least for one day.

Matty and Jack smiled at the two as Bozer and Riley came in with the turkey. "Look at this beautiful bird," Riley said as Bozer set the turkey on the table.

"Mm-hmm!" Jack said as he and Matty joined them at the table.

Mac smiled and nodded to the table. James joined his son and friends - his family - as they chatted and laughed.

Matty passed out plates and everyone chatted about how good the food looked.

"Guys?" Mac said. "Before we eat, can I say something?"

Everyone smiled and nodded.

Mac took a deep breath. "I haven't really been big on Thanksgiving since..." Jack smiled softly at the younger man.

"Anyway..." Mac continued. "Now...I have a family to share it with." He watched as warm smiles came to everyone's faces. "My family... _all_ my family..." he looked at James, who gave his son a soft smile. "We're not alone this Thanksgiving."

Jack smiled at his best friend. "You're never alone, Mac."

"Yeah," Bozer said.

"Absolutely," Riley added.

"You got it," Matty said.

Mac looked at his father, who softly smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving, son."

Taking a deep breath, Mac smiled. He knew his Phoenix family would always be there for him. "Well...I am most thankful to be spending Thanksgiving with my family of friends."

That brought smiles to everyone's faces. Jack took his beer can and raised it for a toast. "That is a great way to spend any day."

"Yeah," everyone said.

Riley gave Mac a bottle of water for his toast. Mac smiled as he took and raised it. "To our family of friends."

"Hear, hear!" Everyone said as they clinked their cups and bottles. It may not have been champagne, but it meant the world to the group.

Everyone sat down and dished up the food on their plates. As they commented about how good the food was and celebrating Thanksgiving in the past, Mac couldn't keep the smile from his face. It was the perfect Thanksgiving. Just his Phoenix family and easy conversation. It was the perfect holiday.

 **The End**


End file.
